1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light guide plate, a back light assembly having the light guide plate and a display apparatus having the light guide plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate capable of improving a display quality, a back light assembly having the light guide plate, and a display apparatus having the light guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel including a liquid crystal layer disposed between lower and upper substrates. The display apparatus displays images by changing an alignment of liquid crystal molecules when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is a passive type display apparatus, in that it either reflects light transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image, or it may include a light source, for example, a back light assembly disposed at a rear side of the liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image.
The backlight assembly includes the light source, a light guide plate guiding a light emitted from the light source to the liquid crystal display panel, a reflective sheet disposed under the light guide plate to reflect a light leaked from the light guide plate to the light guide plate again, and an optical sheet to enhance a brightness of a light from the light guide plate. Examples of the optical sheet include a diffusion plate, a prism sheet, etc.
In a small scale liquid crystal display apparatus to which a light emitting diode (LED) is employed, a bright light exiting from the light emitting diode is directly provided to the light guide plate, causing a bright line or a shadow to be generated in a display panel adjacent to the light emitting diode.